deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tonygameman/Character Info: Rayman (Composite)
I made Composite Rayman info on my blog to show you guys Rayman's more accurate things. I hope you guys understand those informations and like them through Comments. Background * Name: Rayman (named after "Ray-Tracing" software) * Alias: Legendary Hero, Guardian of the Glade, Champion of the Glade of Dreams (Brawhalla) * Height: 4 feet tall * Weight: Unknown * Alignment: Orderly Good * Gender: Male * Language: Raymanian (Rayman 2) * Age: Unknown, possibly 100< old (Legends) * Destructive Capability: At least Multi-Solar System or Universe+ (likely Multi-Universe at Polokus creating time for all universes and not just for the Glade of Dreams). At least Star to Galaxy or Universe (in Brawlhalla). * The mascot of Ubisoft * Appeared in Soul Hunters as a New Hero and Brawlhalla Physicality Strength * Has defeated enemies many times his size often by punching them in certain spots **These include a giant mutated nymph, a Mexican luchador the size of a building, a extremely long robotic dragon, among other things * Defeated Mr. Dark, causing an explosion that blows up an entire mountain ** This could possibly mean that Mr. Dark is at least a Mountain or Small Country-level threat and Rayman defeated him with just his fist attacks ** Mr. Dark also stole the Great Protoon, which like the Heart of the World, is the source of energy of the Glade of Dreams * Has destroyed many hard substances and enemies with his regular attacks **Most notably he can destroy pure metal cages (here, here, here, etc.) in only one to two hits with his fist attacks in many of his games **Routinely destroys robotic pirates ***Even managed to damage and destroy one of their smaller transport ships with regular magic fist attacks in a boss battle **Has destroyed enemies of pure stone **Smashed rocks in the original Rayman * Easily swung around and threw a full-grown cow on a chain like a Olympic hammer-throw **Cows average around 1500 lbs **And yet Rayman had no problem with the centrifugal force of swinging it around * Flew upward with his helicopter hair while carrying three other people **These people seem to be at least Rayman's size or bigger * Can let loose a giant belch that can destroy an entire section of the city **And that's not even the dumbest minigame... Yeah thanks for that Raving Rabbids... * Is able to hold on to and control an ignited powder keg as it rockets through the air **This is addition to being able to hold onto the Shells, who are like sentient missiles * In what is his greatest feat of strength yet, punched Dark Teensies to a small moon in a constellation in the sky **On top of that the entire constellation shook from the impact * Can barely hurt Polokus by dragging his beard in Origins **Polokus completely destroyed the Robo-Pirate army across the entire width of the Glade of Dreams with no effort whatsoever **He also created the Glade of Dreams and the entire world with a simple dream and miniscule effort **Polokus bestowed upon Rayman's full, maximum energy power (possibly at the same level as him) **With the help of other gods, Polokus created time itself ***Not just for the Glade either, for all universes **He should be able to destroy the universe and it's space-time he created with ease if he so wanted (despite it being not shown in the games) **Also, Polokus cannot be harmed by anything at all on land as the lums makes him invincible **Polokus is able to create strong beings with significant power, who can go on to create more beings such as Rayman himself **He can even reach across the universe and affect anything within it within his dreams * Can damage the Rabbids who are said to be at Universe-level for reasons below (thanks to my friend Withersoul 235) ** In Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party, they messed with Rayman's TV which apparently contains a universe or pocket universe within it ** In Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time, using the Time Traveling Washing Machine, the Rabbids went to the past and changed the future, creating one parallel timeline for every event they mess with, albeit only one at a time, and later caused a time paradox resulting in a sped-up version of the game's intro ** In the second issue of the comic, a Rabbid is created by the writer and soon defeats him *** It is then revealed that same Rabbid is using the writer's pencil to create new events and writing them into existence, meaning that the Rabbid was creating a universe Speed * Punched the Dark Teensie to another constellation in a matter of ten seconds **That is multiple times the speed of light **I'm not much of a math wiz, but Rayman would probably need a decent amount of acceleration behind his attack to hit it at that dazzling speed * Avoided lightning attacks several times in the series including Lightning Eye enemies from the original Rayman, Mr. Dark and Reflux * Narrowly avoided gun blasts * Routinely avoids gunfire, especially in Rayman 2 and Rayman 3 **He even can react to heat-seeking missiles * Can scale vertical and upside-down surfaces while running. * Dodged missiles from the Armored Toad * Outran a swarm of dark creatures. * Can dodge lasers from the Mechanical Dragon *Good reaction time on faster moving vehicles and mounts **Especially in levels of a lot of obstacles flying at him *Outran his evil clone, Dark Rayman *Managed to escape a collapsing structure by jumping across falling debris and avoiding obstacles, all while chasing after The Magician in Rayman Origins *Survived many other fast paced situations in recent games such as: **Outrunning dark toons chasing after him **Outran a giant monster's vomit as he runs up his throat **Kept up with fast moving worm while outrunning evil bugs **Ran at the same pace as songs Durability * Survived several huge explosions ** Survived the explosion of Moody Clouds (caused by a ship hitting the core) in Rayman Origins, which is estimated to be the size of an island ***He fell to the ground, taking barely any damage ** Survived the bomb set off after defeating the Grolgoth robot ***Said explosion was able to destroy the entire ship (the Buccaneer) ***The ship was large enough to hold at least 45,283 prisoners and 2 levels ***It was mentioned that the ship (or Razorbeard himself) had destroyed over one hundred planets and enslaved the inhabitants, and was planning to do the same to the Glade of Dreams ** Survived the explosion of the Horrible Machine which blew up the entire Hoodlum base ***Rayman landed far away without taking much damage ** Can take part in a mini-game involving blowing himself up with TNT in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 *** Said TNT was able to blow a Rabbid all the way into space in the cutscene. * Can be playfully slapped around by the other characters and not receive much damage (and this includes Barbara who wields an axe) **Worth mentioning is that all these characters may perform the constellation feat if the player desires **Add in the fact that Rayman's fist doesn't disintegrate during the feat could mean that it applies to his durability as well *Can survive blows from a brainwashed Clark the Giant **Clark takes on multiple robo-pirates and can send an entire regiment of robo-pirates flying with just one blow according to the manual character page. **According to the in-game lore, Clark is strong enough to literally "carve out the landscape" including folding flat plains into hills. *Can survive being flattened like a cartoon character (also here) *Has survived gunfire, lightning, missiles, and lasers in his games *Can survive landing in lava multiple times in Hoodlum's Revenge *Can fall from an airship to the ground without much damage Intelligence *Able to pilot several different vehicles pretty well, sometimes through areas of many obstacles. *Has to act as a marksman such as in Rayman 3, where he has to use a Hoodlum gatling gun * In Academy of Champions: Football, Rayman is the goalkeeper * Has appeared in multiple educational games *Possesses The Knowledge of the World when he collects all 1000 Yellow Lums in Rayman 2 Powers & Abilities Limbless Abilities * Rayman's body parts are magically connected to his body that allows him to perform everyday actions even without the help of connecting limbs (such as swallowing food without a neck for instance) * Telescopic Fist **Allows Rayman to throw punches over 10 feet away from him **Can also charge up the fist for several seconds by spinning it around which allows him to throw a punch much faster and up to three times the power of his normal fist **The thrown fists are pulled back to Rayman by a magical force immediately after being thrown so it can also hit an enemy on a return trip **Also the fist shown to exert some sort of force on Rayman's body as it is thrown * Can throw his torso downward to do a smash attack, called the Bodyshot. * Used his torso as a strong bowling ball * Can also shoot his foot (Telescopic Foot) like a telescopic fist, even to the point of charging it up the same way * Can control his body parts from a distance several times in the series, such as: **In Rayman: the Animated Series, to perform tricks and to save his friend **In the Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc ending, where his hands sleep walked away from him Magic Attacks * Magic Fist **The magic fist is an energy projectile that Rayman can generate and throw at enemies **Unlike the telescopic fist, it just keeps going once its thrown and is much more of a long distance attack *Magic Fist has several upgrades Rayman can receive via a Magic Well, these include: **'Rate of Fire' (gives Rayman ability to shoot with both hands, doubling shooting speed) **'Accumulation 1 & 2' (ability to charge it to 3 times the power with a blast that hits surrounding enemies when it hits) **'Rebound 1 & 2' (allows regular shots to bounce off walls and enemies making it more likely to hit) *Can use the Ice Bullet and Rubber Bullet (only powers in which you don't need a power up) **The ice bullet automatically charges for 3 seconds and allows Rayman to shoot a blast that freezes the enemy in place for 1 second, even if they are in the air **The rubber bullet is a really fast energy blast that can bounce off of walls up to 3 times before dissipating, though it only causes a small amount of damage Helicopter Hair * Like the blades of a helicopter, Rayman's hair can spin rapidly which allows him to take advantage of air currents to slow his descent to the ground * It allows him to reach those platforms he can't reach by jumping and make jumping off a high platform a non-issue *It doesn't allow him to fly (except in The Animated Series), however, without a power-up of some sort which he usually doesn't keep **He can fly upward when there are updrafts **Ly gave him the ability to fly over pools of lava * Can use his hair as a propeller to propel himself through water like a vehicle * The hair is apparently sharp / strong enough to cut through thick rope in the original Rayman * Was able to use hair like a fan to produce air currents, sometimes strong enough to blow clothes off of enemies Grappling Fist * Can shoot his fist attacks at purple lums which can create an magical tether that allows him to swing back and forth * Also seems to work on other objects such as when he shot it at Ssssam to water ski * Can be used to grab items from a small distance * In the Rayman 2 prototype, it is also shown to pull objects behind Rayman Grimace * Rayman does a funny face gesture which can be used for many things * Can sometimes scare enemies * Can change evil black lums (which are basically corrupted red lums) back into red lums Strafing * Rayman's equivalent of Link's Z-targeting * Often used for targeting enemies for fist attacks (especially helpful if they are far away) * Can actually use this to throw curve ball fist attacks (helpful for enemies with shield gimmicks) Wall Run * Able to run up walls * Can run up slopes in the wall and is able to run upside down and in loops (example ) Size Change * Can change his size to be super small by jumping into a funnel * Can change back to regular size by entering the small end of a funnel shape * There are flying funnels also that will shoot Rayman Breathe Underwater * Could swim underwater without needing to breathe at all * Even able to swim the deep ocean without air Bouncy/Malleable Body * Rayman's body is shown to behave somewhat like a ball * Can use it as a basketball or a soccerball * Ly was literally able to bounce Rayman like a ball into the sky * Was able to mold his body into a perfectly round bowling ball Athleticism (and hand to hand) * Is very athletic and skilled in many maneuvers * Can outrun flying creatures, out-swim fish and sea monsters, and out-climb giant spiders up their own webs * Has taken part in multiple sports including soccer, American football, basketball, etc. * Has shown himself pretty good at close combat and other maneuvers in recent games being able to do punch combos, slides, air kicks, spinning punches, wall jumps, among other things * Also shows good close combat in the cancelled Raving Rabbids prototype Piloting and Marksman skills * Able to pilot several different vehicles pretty well, sometimes through areas of many obstacles * Has to act as a marksman such as in Rayman 3, where he has to use a Hoodlum gatling gun Unused Rayman 4 (Raving Rabbids) abilities * There are couple abilites from original version of RRR1 that didn't end up making it into the actual game * Beast Mastery **Allows Rayman to take control of all kinds of beasts from eagles to giant spiders **Some of this are remained in the final game * Can use a type of Energy Tether (not unlike grappling fist) to swing around enemies * Has some sort of Dance Hypnotism to take control of the Rabbids Soul Hunters Abilities * Power Gloves ** Rayman's Ultimate Ability ** Gets a pair of blue boxing gloves which immediately hits enemies in-front of Rayman ** After getting these boxing gloves, Rayman's Basic Attacks and Ultimate will deal additional damage for the rest of the wave ** If he uses his Ultimate again during the wave, the gloves will turn red, becoming more powerful and adding a damage-over-time effect which can stack * Telescopic Fist ** Can be unlocked with Green Fusion ** Rayman winds up, then reaches further and punches harder than usual ** Deals damage and knocks an enemy back ** While winding up, Rayman is immune to Control abilities * Leap and Smash ** Can be unlocked with Blue Fusion ** Rayman steps on the enemies' heads several times, dealing physical damage and momentarily stunning them ** While using this ability, he is immune to Control abilities and has an increased Dodge Rating ** The amount of times he can leap between enemies is equal to the amount of Stars he has ** On his final leap, he will smash the ground, dealing damage over a small area and lifting nearby enemies ** The damage dealt by this final leap depends on the number of leaps he made previously * Extra Life ** Can be unlocked with Purple Fusion ** If Rayman steps on 7 enemies while using Leap and Smash over the course of a wave, he will earn one heart ** Each heart will protect Rayman from taking a fatal amount of damage one time ** Instead of dying, he will gain some health and be immortal for a short period ** The hearts may protect Rayman a maximum of twice per wave * Morale Boost ** Can be unlocked with Awakening ** Rayman reduces the amount of time nearby allied Heroes are affected by enemy Control abilities Equipment Plunger Gun * A gun which of course shoots plungers * Carries 5 plungers at a time before reloading * Seems to have an endless supply * Despite its silliness, the plungers are actually pretty powerful, able to destroy metal ships and redirect missiles Grapple Chain * Basically a chain with a hand on it that Rayman throws at a enemy to grab and pull them in close * Can either use them as a meat shield against other attacks or launch them as a projectile Lums Radar * A special device that helps Rayman to find yellow lums by indicating the direction of the nearest lum Funkyboard * Can be used as a skateboard or a snowboard * When used on the funky Teensie Highway (skateboard link), there seems to be some sort of rocket booster on the back Rain Mask * Basically allows Rayman to perform a rain dance and actually summon a tiny rain storm in-front of him Brawlhalla Weapons *Rayman can pick up and use various weapons for armed combat *His trademark weapons involve an axe (primary) and gauntlets (secondary) Costumes Combat Fatigues/Laser-Washing Powder * Can use special cans of "Laser-Washing Powder" that changes his clothes into special Combat Fatigues * These costumes grant Rayman unique powers for a few seconds that he could take advantage of * The cans stay in the same place in game and can be reused Vortex * Lasts for about 25 seconds * Allows Rayman to throw (and charge throw) miniature tornadoes when throwing his telescopic fist * It can screw screw-like platforms into the ground and also can somehow turn enemies tiny enough to be stomped on Heavy Metal Fist * Lasts for about 12.5 seconds * Overlays Rayman's fist with metal, doubling the power output of his telescopic fist attacks (both regular and charged) * Allows him to hit enemies and objects 1.5x as hard * It helps him particularly in getting through body armor too hard to get through from regular attacks LockJaw * Lasts for about 49 seconds * Allows Rayman to shoot metal clamping jaws on a chain at the enemy * The contraption can latch onto the enemy and deliver an electric shock through the chain * It also works similarly to the grappling fist, grabbing a hold of flying hooks to swing through the air Shock Rocket * Lasts only 6 seconds * Allows Rayman to shoot a remote control missile at the enemy that explodes on impact * Can somehow know where its going * Has been used to blast the final boss , God-Reflux, out of the air Throttle Copter * Lasts only 3 seconds * Turns Rayman's helicopter hair into an actual helicopter and he can fly up into the air Fire Protection * Lasts only 8 seconds * Makes Rayman impervious to heat related damage such as that from fire attacks and even lava (allowing him to walk on it) Raving Rabbids Costumes * Rayman has several other costumes that give him powers * Can be changed into at any time * Rayman has to go to special stones for the costumes and they usually last roughly 4 seconds Punk/Gothic * Can shoot gum out of Rayman's mouth as a short range projectile * Can stick up enemy weapons to keep them from being used effectively * Can use it to make a gum trampoline to bounce him high in the air * Strong enough to defeat enemies and even force-back cannonballs * Can use flame attacks to burn through chains, obstacles, and even enemies * Can summon a bomb to use for clearing walls Gangster/Gangsta * Gives Rayman powerful "legs" that are strong enough to break and push down large objects as he lands * Can be used to smash enemies * The screen shakes each time he lands on the ground Granny * Just drops carrots on the grounds (dealing with rabbits) * Can use earth powers to summon a giant rock that can be pushed * Can also be used to break boxes and interact with certain platforms Rocker/Rock N' Roll * Allows Rayman a close range attack with a guitar (no sound) * The guitar is strong enough to move heavy objects and hurt enemies in close range of Rayman, including bosses * Gives him ice powers, summoning 3 blocks of ice which float around him and can be fired as projectiles * They can be fired at enemies, bridges, or even fire walls to freeze them * It can freeze enemies, geysers, waterfalls, sandpits, or stifle flamethrowers Funky/Disco * Makes Rayman's telescopic fist much stronger making him defeat enemies easier * Allows him to defeat enemies of tougher materials such as the Rabbid robots * Gives him wind powers * Can make clouds solid enough to jump on * Can use wind to turn fans to help him through, including using the propellers to send him flying upwards Power-Ups Lums * Basically small pieces of living magical energy flying around the Glade of Dreams * Even Rayman himself is made up of "a sack of lums" (as well as electoons apparently) fashioned together by the fairies * There are 7 main lum types, 5 of which can be used by Rayman as powerups: **Red Lum ***These lums are filled with "vital energy" ***They give him a portion of Rayman's health whenever they are collected ***Red lums can be corrupted into evil Black Lums by being scared but can be turned back by Rayman's Grimace (presumedly making them laugh) **Yellow Lum ***These lums are common and are used mostly to unlock stuff or to grant Rayman power increases (they also contain universal knowledge giving Rayman secrets of the world) ***They can be collected in the hundreds (by collecting bags of lums) to be ammo for an attack similar to the magic fist attack ***This attack is even stronger than the telescopic fist ***They can even be used to heal Rayman in special healing spots **Blue Lum ***Originally used to give Rayman air underwater, but used to give Rayman's helicopter hair actual flight powers for a short time, collecting more to sustain it ***The Super Blue Lum can give him flight powers for a extendedly long period **Silver Lum ***These are fashioned by the Fairies in Rayman's world and are used to grant Rayman new powers in many of the games **Green Lum ***Used as an in-game checkpoint in Rayman 2 ***Rayman re-spawns where he collected the last one if he dies **Purple Lum ***Not really a power-up but used a lot by Rayman regardless ***They are ring-shaped which allows Rayman to use his Grappling Fist on them to swing across large gaps ***Interesting note: in Rayman's world, nothing would be solid or visible without purple lums Golden Fist/Power Fist *Increases the power of Rayman's Fist attacks *The Golden Fist doubles the power of his telescopic fist attacks until he loses in a level *The Power Fist triples the power of his magic fist attacks *The magic fist can have 6 times the power of a regular attack if fully charged (accumulation) with the power fist *He loses the power fist if hit by the enemy 3 times Speed Fist *Boosts the speed of the telescopic fist by 3 levels and extends its reach for as long as Rayman doesn't lose *It allows him to use the strength, speed, and distance of a fully charged telescopic fist without charging his fist Blue Punch *Allows Rayman to fire an endless supply of boxing glove projectiles for one level *It can be fired all the way across the screen as a long range attack and can be charged like a fist attack *It has more power than his regular moves, being able to defeat enemies such as robots from Origins or dark creatures from Legends (which otherwise he couldn't normally defeat) Big Power *Can not only completely restore Rayman's health, but it actually adds to his health so he can take more hits (from 3 hits to 5 hits) *This could possibly mean that Rayman could take around 67% more damage after he uses this Golden Heart *A heart floats beside Rayman as he moves around and if he gets hit, it will take the hit for Rayman protecting him *These can protect him from anything, both powerful and not **Exceptions include falling off the in-game screen or being crushed by something *Normal hearts take 1 hit to disappear, but the Golden Heart from Rayman Fiesta Run is able to take 2 hits Phoenix *If Rayman were to die in a level, the Phoenix would immediately re-spawn him in the same spot *Its worth noting that this doesn't seem to behave like a checkpoint like the green lum since you have to purchase it before a level to use it Magnet * A gadget which Rayman can use to attract lums for a long period of time Incrediballs *A bunch of tiny creatures that Rayman saves in Rayman Adventures *He receives help from them during levels of the game, and can equip up to 3 of any kind at a time *He can also revive them with Chicken Drumsticks if they are tired *They basically boil down to 3 basic types: **Inhalers ***These can help Rayman collect a whole bunch of yellow lums at one time ***Puts a little "inhaler" field around Rayman that pulls in lums ***The more inhalers equipped (up to 3) the stronger the effect, though that would mean not equipping any more incrediballs ***They can last for a full level **Seekers ***These help Rayman find hidden items, cages, lums, etc. that are useful to him ***1 seeker can find up 3 secrets per level before being too tired to continue **Protectors ***When Rayman is hurt by an enemy or object, protectors will protect and make him invincible for 10 seconds ***It works similarly to Mario's star power-up, being able to defeat enemies by running into them ***It can even help Rayman run across lava ***They individually can only be used once per level ***They won't be activated if Rayman is crushed or if he falls off the screen in gameplay One-time Power-Ups *There are several notable power-ups only used once or twice in the series but never really used regularly: **Magic Seed ***The magic seed can be planted repeatedly and it will instantly grow into a plant platform that Rayman can jump on ***In Rayman Junior, if you plant it in bad soil (or the soil that's the wrong answer), it will grow into a evil monster plant **Firefly ***A friendly bug puts a circle of light around Rayman as he goes through a dark cave ***If Rayman shoots his telescopic fist, the bug will follow his fist and light up wherever it goes **Crazy Shoe ***Allows Rayman to shrink down to be able to fit in his shoe and drive it like a tiny bumper car ***The only way to turn back to normal is to defeat his other bumper car shoe by ramming into it (getting some sort of reward in the process) **Super Helicopter ***An potion that allows Rayamn to fly with his helicopter hair for a long period of time Shrinking Power-Ups *The Flying Blue Elf shrinks Rayman down to a tiny size when he touches it *By touching again Rayman goes back to normal size *This is basically the early equivalent to his shrinking power *There is also the secret Yellow Mushroom from Rayman 2: Revolution *Eating this mushroom shrinks down Rayman, and eating another will turn Rayman back to his normal size a la Alice in Wonderland Plunger Gun Power-Ups *Rayman can shoot special boxes and get special 10 second upgrades for his plunger gun *The Rapid Shot turns it into a sort of plunger machine gun, being able to rapidly shoot plungers one after another without having to reload until time is up *The 5X Shot allows Rayman to shoot all five plungers in one shot until time is up, this one he has to be reloaded after each shot however Vehicles/Mounts Mosquito *Rayman can ride a giant mosquito named Bzzit *Is pretty maneuverable going through the air, able to move back and forth and dodge many incoming obstacles/projectiles in his levels *Is able to do several attacks in Origins such as shooting fast spit blasts or sucking in enemies and objects into his proboscis and shooting them out as powerful projectiles *Can also stab with his proboscis in his original boss fight *Rayman can fire his fist on his back *Is at least as durable as Rayman since he shares a health bar in both games *Even helped defeat the main villain of Origins *Can even fly underwater Shell *A missile with legs that behaves like a watch dog *Rayman can jump on its back and it acts as a horse he can ride *The Walking Shell can run fast enough to run straight up walls without much trouble *It also has rocket boosters in which it will go even faster for a short burst *It is easily blown up if it runs straight into something however *The Flying Shell is much more durable and of course has flight, complete with barrel roll *It was able to face up against the final boss of Rayman 2, the Grolgoth *It can shoot and is pretty maneuverable in the PlayStation version but it can shoot more powerful blasts if ammo is gathered in other versions Armaguiddon *A flying vehicle made by Hoodlums *Its about as maneuverable as the flying shell but it can also stop and turn around easily *Not to mention, it can bump into a lot more stuff with less repercussions and is more durable *It takes two people to unlock its full potential which would probably be Rayman and Globox *One drives and the other can use a plasma gun that can dispatch similar vehicles, destroy large pillars, and even can defeat the final boss *The device can even shoot powerful bombs that can destroy ground enemies Unnamed Rayman 3 (GBA) vehicle *A vehicle he used in Rayman 3 (GBA) to fight the Grolgoth robot again *Doesn't shoot anything but it can turn quick and out-fly missiles Rayman Gear (Rayman Raving Rabbids DS) *The Rayman Gear is a robot that Rayman made and can control *It has a powerful plasma sub machine gun, heat seeking missiles, and energy shield *It can also shoot a steel hand and chain that can attach to other ships/enemies and reel them in like a giant fish *It is slower moving than the other vehicles, however *But it has defeated the final boss of the game as well as destroyed many Rabbids' tanks and artillery Various Karts *Rayman has used several kart type vehicles in the series including one in Rayman 3 (GBA) and Rayman Raving Rabbids (GBA) *The most notable is the one in his very own Mario Kart clone named Rayman Kart, complete with its own set of wacky items *In Rayman Kart, there are few power-ups which are traditionally found in spinning boxes with question marks on **'Boxer Gloves' ***Gloves spins around Rayman and are then thrown at other racers **'Boost' ***Gives Rayman two boosts for a short period of time **'Fairy Blessing' ***Increases Rayman's speed and makes him invincible for a while (though not immune to Nukes) **'Nuke' ***Locks onto the racer in first place and knocks them off-guard **'Tornado' ***Sends all the other racers flying away in a tornado Feats * Defeated Jano, aka the First Bad Dream, at least 3 times in the series * Defeated many nightmares over the course of the series, especially in Origins and Legends with threats such as the Darktoons, Livid Dead, the corrupted Four Kings, etc. **Though it's a bit unclear what exactly counts as a nightmare in the series * Defeated Mr. Dark and his army at least 2 times in the series **More if you include other educational games * Defeated the Magician, his evil clones, and his army * Took part in 8 educational games * Thwarted the Robo-Pirate army twice and defeated Admiral Razorbeard's mech, the Grolgoth, 2 times * Defeated Polokus's 4 guardians (Axel, Umber, Foutch, Grolem 13) to receive four masks * Defeated the Hoodlum army 2 times and defeated Reflux, the strongest of the Knaarens, 3 times in Hoodlum Havoc and Hoodlum's Revenge * Saved both the Glade of Dreams and the Planet Earth from the Rabbids in the Raving Rabbids series * Collected all the Incrediball eggs and restored the Sacred Tree in Rayman Adventures * Escaped Rigatoni's circus and evaded the police in The Animated Series * Took part in the competition of Rayman Arena/M * Defeated the skilled hunter Count Razoff once and defeated the witch Bégoniax twice in Hoodlum Havoc and Hoodlum's Revenge * Lived for hundreds of years * Retaught the entire world of it's knowledge after Mr. Dark stole it all * Fought against various Legends (and Shovel Knight himself) in Brawlhalla, who did various feats according to its lore such as: ** Artemis ripped the core from a star to forge her armor, extinguishing a solar system ** She also fought in the tournament with the full strength of the stars and galaxies themselves, unleashing the power of the universe on unsuspecting opponents in the eternal tournament ** Vraxx vaporized one planet because he didn't like the color of their beaches Weaknesses * If the Heart of the World (the object that sustains the Glade of Dreams) gets destroyed, Rayman would lose his powers, particularly his fist and magic abilities, rendering him almost helpless * Since Rayman doesn't have any limbs, his body parts can easily be separated from the rest of his body **This happened at the beginning of Rayman 3, where Globox made off with his hands and Rayman had to find him before he could use his hands again **Also seen in the beginning of Rayman Raving Rabbids (GBA) *There is at least one instance where his cockiness ended up backstabbing him **His occasional show-off attitude could potentially cause him to get hurt Category:Blog posts